Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handpiece with a slim driving part of a direct cooling type, and more particularly, to a handpiece with a slim driving part of a direct cooling type, in which a pipe for making flow in water and air is joined to a through hole formed in a stator of a motor, thereby effectively cooling heat generated from the motor when the motor in the handpiece is operated.
Background Art
In general, handpieces are mainly used for precision processing, such as dental technique for cutting or polishing teeth in dental clinics, nail art for nail care, jewel processing, and others.
In this instance, the handpiece includes a high speed motor which receives power supply and operates at 50,000 rpm, and when the high speed motor is operated, excessive heat is consequentially generated.
In order to cool the heat generated by the high speed motor, one of a method of injecting saline solution, a method of using electricity, and a method of using air has been used conventionally.
However, the conventional method of injecting saline solution has several problems in that it is less effective in cooling heat of the high speed motor because a pipe for supplying saline solution is formed on the outer face of the stator and indirectly cools the heat generated from the high speed motor and in that saline solution must be continuously injected. The conventional method of using electricity also has several problems in that it is complicated in structure and in that it has bad effect in cooling the heat generated from the high speed motor.
Moreover, the conventional method of using air also has a problem in that it cools only a space around a rotating impeller but does not cool the inside of the handpiece and the whole high speed motor because a flow of air is not good.
Therefore, the conventional methods cannot effectively cool the heat generated from the high speed motor and generate vibration and noise when the high speed motor of the handpiece is operated.